Raye, Posessed
by ChiekoKawabe
Summary: Raye is possessed on the day of an important project, what will the other Sailor Scouts do?
1. Chapter 1

Class Project

It was a normal day in the life of the Sailor Scouts. Get up, get ready for school, and walk there. When they arrived, the teacher in Science class greeted them and told them that they needed to find a partner for a class project. Amy looked around nervously at the girls as she said:

"Ohh no nuh huh! I'll find my own partner, and that doesn't include you four girls!"

"C'mon Amy you know I'll fail if you're not my partner! And when I fail, it will be your fault!" Serena said.

Amy looked at Serena with an expression of guilt apon her face. "Your right, you will fail with out me..."

"Maybe we should ask if we all can work together?" Lita said.

"What a wonderful idea! Hey meatball head, I wish you could come up with ideas like that." Raye said as she chuckled.

"C'mon Raye, how could you be so heartless towards Serena?" asked Mina.

"We all call her that!" said Raye.

**They Arrive In Homeroom**

"Now every one, I'm not supposed to tell, but later on, in Science Class, you have a project and must assign partners. I will give you some time here to assign the partners so you won't waste time in Science." the homeroom teacher said.

"Did he say how many partners could pair up?" Mina spoke up.

"I'm afraid not." said the homeroom teacher.

"That's okay!" said Serena.

**Bell Rings**

"That's the bell!" yelled Serena.

"Science Class here we come..." said Amy, not too excited about it.

"Stop being so blue and down, Amy!" said Mina as she hugged her.

Amy hugs back. "Thanks, Mina. You're the best!"

**Science Class**

"Now, class, you must find a partner, work in pairs, on a planet. I will assign your project's planet." said the science teacher.

Serena, Mina, Lita, and Raye run up to the teacher as Amy stayed in her seat, not looking forward to being the answer girl. She doesn't like it when she works with some one, she automaticaly knows they only want her help, and not her friendship.

"Please, can we all work together, please, please, please!" asked Serena, not taking a no for an answer.

"We all work our best together!" said Raye.

"Well... tha-" Lita said as she was stopped by Raye putting her hands over her mouth, making it impossible for Lita to finish her sentance.

"Are you crazy? We are trying to work together and you almost ruined it!" Raye whispered franticaly in Lita's ear.

"Okay, fine, you got me! You all can work together! But don't make so much noise, sheesh!" said the science teacher.

The ladies all started screaming, but in whispers.

"Yes! We did it, we did it!" they all whispered together, to each other. Amy got up, walked to the girls.

"So, what did he say?" Amy asked knowing that the answer was yes.

"He said yes!" said Serena, excitedly.

"Okay, class, it's time for telling what your project will be. Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye, you have a project on the Moon..." the teacher went on for every group.

"Ohh my gosh! I am Sailor Moon! Yes!" Serena whispered excitedly.

"This should be a synch for you then, Serena!" Amy said, hoping that she wouldn't be needed of much help.

**The Bell Rings and the girls continue thier day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble is in the Air

**The Girls are at Serena's house**

"Okay, now I know the Moon better than all of you!" Serena screamed furiously.

"C'mon your not even that smart, let Amy do it!" said Raye.

"RAYE! You're so mean!" yelled Mina and Lita.

"Hmph, maybe this wasn't a good idea!" Serena yelled as she turned around and pouted.

Amy sits there, feeling left out and used.

"Amy, are you okay?" asked Mina.

Amy: no response.

"See what you did!" yelled Lita to Raye.

**Later That Day At The Villian's Lair**

"We shall rule the world!" screamed an evil villian.

"Yes, we shall...MWUAHAHA!" yelled his evil side-kick

"Now for that plan of ours, it will be great!" said the evil villian.

**Back At School The Next Day**

"Mr. Smith, I think we should split up!" said Serena to her Science Class teacher.

"What ever is the matter?" asked Mr. Smith.

"Raye is being very rude and mean torwards Serena an Amy!" said Lita and Mina.

"Okay than, Amy, Serena, you two are partners. And Lita and Mina, you two are partners." said Mr. Smith.

"Alright." said Lita, Mina, Amy, and Serena.

"What about me, Mr. Smith?" asked Raye.

"Since you cannot be nice, you shall work alone." said Mr. Smith.

Raye runs away crying.

**One Week Later At Serena's House**

"Okay, Amy, we have our project ready!" said Serena.

"Wow, Meat Ball Head, you're smarter than I thought! Just Kidding, just kidding!" said Amy.

"Don't be like Raye." Serena said, demanding. With a Frown apon her face.

"Okay, I'm very sorry, I shouldn't tease you. It's not right." said Amy.

"Moving on, we have to read this aloud to the whole school, Friday." Serena reported.

"Okay, now is the time to practice it. We have four days because today is Monday. I'm very excited!" Amy exclamed.

**At Lita's House**

"I wonder how Serena and Amy are doing, Lita..." said Mina.

"Probably arguing." said Lita.

"You're right!" Mina exclamed.

"Well we are almost done..." said Lita, impatient.

"Yeah now all we have to do is make a poster." said Mina.

**Back To The Villian's Lair**

"Okay now we must posess that girl, Raye. She is all alone and easy to work." said the villian, Kon.

"Wow! You're so evil! Haha!" said the evil villian's side-kick, Zell.

"Homm Yahum Lerr" chanted Kon.

A potion flies around, searching for Raye. Finds her and shoots straight into her body.

**At Raye's House**

"Must get to Kon's Lair." Raye chanted repeatedly, searching for the Lair.

Raye arrives at Kon's Lair.

**Kon's Lair**

"Wow the dog listens!" Zell said, laughing.

"Of course it listens!" said Kon, very serious.

**Sailor Scouts Thoughts**

(All thinking) _Something is up, Raye is in trouble!_

**All the Sailor Scouts (except Raye) Transform and head over to Raye's house**

"Raye, Raye?" Sailor Moon called.

"Ohh no, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Sailor Venus.

**Three Days Pass**

Serena is crying.

"We can't find her, she dissapeared!" screams Mina.

Serena is quiet, crying non-stop.

"I am so worried!" yells Lita.

Amy stays quiet.

"Why are you so quiet, Amy?" asks Mina.

"What are we supposed to do, I mean we have to report due tomorrow!" says Amy, frantic.

**At School**

The four girls arrive in Science Class.

"Where is Raye?" asked Mr. Smith.

"She was kidnapped..." says Mina, sadly.

"K-kidnapped!" says Mr. Smith.

"Yes." says Lita, right down to the cut.

Akward Silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Report Day

**In The Assembly**

Amy and Serena run onstage and begin reading.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Amy and Serena run off the stage and sits in the audience.

"They were really good..." said Lita.

"I know!" exclamed Mina as she started to clap.

Then Mina and Lita ran onstage and did there report, as well.

**Another Ten Minutes Later**

Raye arrives to read her report.

"RAYE!" screamed Serena.

"Calm down Ms. Serena." said a teacher.

Raye walks onstage and reads then pulls out a pink diamond, a hypnotism diamond.

"Look at this beautiful diamond!" yells Raye.

Serena, Mina, Lita, and Amy look at it and right on the spot, recognized it as a hypnotism diamond.

"Look away people! Close your eyes! Don't look!" screams Mina, Lita, Amy, and Serena.

"What the hell are you talking about?" screamed an audience member.

"Hypnotism! It's a hypnotism diamond!" screamed Amy.

"You're crazy!" screamed another audience member.

"Girls, let's transform!" says Serena.

"Moon Prism Power!" screams Serena, transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Jupiter Star Power!" screams Lita, transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Star Power!" screams Mina, transforming into Sailor Venus.

"Mercury Star Power!" screams Amy, transforming into Sailor Mercury.

"I stand for love, and I stand for justice! I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" says Sailor Moon.

Kon and Zell arrive to the scene.

"Was it you, who posessed Raye?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Who else could it be?" asked Zell.

"You cannot beat us!" yelled Amy.

"I think we can, and we will!" said Kon, laughing evily.

"Let's take this outside, Kon, Zell." Lita suggested.

"Fine with me." said Kon.


	4. Chapter 4

The Apearance of Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus

**Out Side**

"Moon Tiara Action!" yelled Sailor Moon.

The Moon Tiara attacks Kon.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" yells Sailor Jupiter.

This attack attacks Zell.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" yells Sailor Mercury.

This attack attacks them both.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" yells Sailor Venus.

This attack attacks them both.

"It's not enough!" yells Sailor Moon, frantically.

All of a sudden, a rose is shot to the ground. A handsome man, comes down and attacks Kon and Zell, killing them.

"Who is that honk!" Sailor Moon whispers to Sailor Venus.

"I don't know but I sure am excited!" Sailor Venus whispers back.

Raye comes off of control of the dead villians.

"RAYE!" yells the four Sailor Scouts, all at once.

"What happened?" asks Raye.

"Nevermind that!" exclames Sailor Mercury.

All the Sailor Scouts transforms back to thier normal self.

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Neptune arrive to the scene.

"I guess we weren't needed." says Sailor Pluto.

"Let's go." says Sailor Neptune."

"There aren't any pure hearts here any ways." Sailor Uranus says, walking away with the other Scouts.

"Who were they?" whispers Raye.

"I have no idea." says Serena.

"Maybe they were other Sailor Scouts!" exclames Lita.

"Most likely." Mina responds.

"Just another job well done." Serena says, thankfully.

The girls walk home, happy.

**The End**


End file.
